


Knock Knock?(or not)

by Ode_To_Elliot



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jaebum is an annoyed fluffball, Jinyiung is lowkey evil, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Save jackson from himself, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Younjae is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_To_Elliot/pseuds/Ode_To_Elliot
Summary: Jackson was never one to shy away from new discoveries.What's living if you don't seize the moment right?*chapter two is up !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This took me two weeks to write. I know. It's my first attempt at smut so sorry if it's shitty...But I have come to realize that we need more bottom Jaebum in our lives. And from that thought this fic was born. Right I'll go now ...hope you enjoy!

 

Practice wasn’t going well. They kept dancing out sync . Jackson sighed as he slid onto the floor after going through the same move a couple of fifty times. He was wiped out.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Jinyoung clapped his hands together.

  
“We’ll continue tomorrow. I don’t think anything is working right now. Get some rest guys.”

He finished looking at the members. Jaebum nodded in agreement.  
Yougeom nodded and dragged a sleepy looking Bam Bam out of the practice room after bidding good bye .  
Younjae got up and stretched before he too grabbed his bag and phone and stumbled out of the room.

“Good night hyungs.” He said before he disappeared from the view.

  
Jackson felt someone poke him with a finger. He didn’t have turn to see who it was. He was pretty sure it was Mark.  
He looked at the older man. “You coming?”. He asked Jackson. Jackson looked around the now almost deserted practice room. Jinyoung was massaging Jaebum’s shoulders while whispering something into his ear. Jaebum looked frustrated . He kept growing as he listened to his friend. And then suddenly his expression changed. Jackson blinked.

 _What was that_?

Jaebum was blushing. He looked again. But it was gone.  
Jackson shook his head. Maybe he was staying up too late. His brain wasn’t working properly .

  
“Hello? Earth to Jackson, are you planning to spend the night here?”

  
Mark’s voice brought him back to reality.  
Jackson stared for a while before he actually processed the sentence.

  
“Uh, yeah,yeah let’s go”. He said as he got up hurriedly. Mark rolled his eyes and got up with him .

  
“Good night guys! We’re going now! I’ll leave you some ramen on the counter!” Jackson yelled as they made their way towards the door.

  
“it’s hyung to you, idiot!”

  
He could hear Jaebum in the distance as he walked into the warm summer air.

                             --------------

Hot.

  
It was too hot.

Jackson was lying on his bed covers thrown on the floor and the AC turned up. 

His throat was dry. He really needed water. He looked at his roommate who was sleeping soundly.

  
Tch .He thought. Why can’t he be the one with the extreme climate tolerance?

  
Groaning he got out of his bed and walked sleepily out into the corridor.

  
He was about open the kitchen door when,-  
“ _Ngh_ ”

  
Jackson paused .

  
_What the duck?_

  
_Who the hell?_

  
_“Ah. Ha-hah”_

  
Alarmed, Jackson backtracked into the hallway again.

  
He _knew_ that voice.

  
Suddenly his petrified expression turned into a devious smile.

  
This was priceless.

  
Their golden leader watching porn? And it sounds like he’s enjoy himself.

  
And then Jackson, being Jackson decided ;

  
_Oh this is totally blackmail material._

  
As the gods would have he was fully equipped to do some sleuthing.  
Slowly he took his phone from his pocket and opened the door as silently as possible.  
He was about to call out to Jaebum-

-until he saw the scene before him.

  
Jackson almost dropped his phone.  
_Shit_ .

He thought mind reeling.

  
Jaebum wasn’t watching porn.

  
_“Hah,s-sto-ah…”_

  
He was pushed against the refrigerator by the person behind him-Jinyoung, who was also.... _inside_ him.

Jackson blinked.

  
Jinyoung was fucking Jaebum.

  
_Please let this be a dream_.

  
He pinched himself.

  
Nope. Still there.

  
As quickly as he entered, Jackson ran out of the room.

  
_Right_. Jackson gave himself a mental pep talk.

  
He was going to go back to his room, steal some water from the glass Younjae kept on his bedside table and pretend that this trip to the kitchen never happened.

  
Mind set, he took a step forward and–  
paused.

.....

  
He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

  
He would be a _very_ big liar.

  
And Jackson always prided himself for his honesty.

  
_But it’s wrong._

He scolded himself.

  
_But they won’t see me…_

  
_No_!

  
_Yes_!

  
Jackson head was spinning. _No_. He thought, firmly . _I_ _will not go check out my group members having sex in the kitchen._

  
Then he heard Jaebum moan.

_Ah fuck it._

He joined the dark side.

  
Jackson opened the door very slightly and peered through the crack.

  
_Holy Jisoo_.

  
Jinyoung was holding Jaebum by his hips as he pushed himself into the other who was gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

  
Jinyoung reached underneath Jaebum’s loose tee shirt and twisted his nipple to which Jaebum responded by shuddering and arching his back more towards Jinyoung.  
Jackson saw Jinyoung smirk.

“Oh? Like that? Do you want me to do it again?”. He asked eyes glittering with mischief.

  
His eyes trained away from his partner and towards the freezer. Struck by a sudden idea he opened the freezer and picked up an ice cube from the ice tray. He closed the door and suddenly sat himself on a chair earning a surprised yelp from Jaebum who was dragged down with him.

“What if I do this?” Jinyoung said as Jaebum began to settle into their new position and slowly trailed the ice on the other's well defined torso.

  
Jackson watched unblinking as Jaebum squirmed and whimpered under the new ministrations .

  
Jackson had always wondered about their friendship. They had always seemed close . Sometimes questioningly close but he never stopped to think about it. Seeing them now made him wonder, for how long has this been going on?

  
His train if thought was interrupted by a low groan.

  
_But damn._ He thought as Jaebum threw his head back and rested it in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and groaned as the other pressed the ice onto his sensitive nipples…

He never thought that Jaebum would be a bottom …much less a very, ah, _vocal_ bottom.

  
As if on cue he heard Jaebum moan, much louder than earlier. Jinyoung had placed the melting ice cube on the tip of Jaebum’s stained cock and moved it up and down his length as Jaebum tried desperately to remove himself from its touch without success.

  
“ _Fuck_ , Jinyoung; that _hurts_.”

  
Jaebum panted as Jinyoung continued to play with his cock.

  
Jinyoung smiled evilly and bit Jaebum’s shoulder making him gasp in surprise.

  
“But you like it don’t you? You suddenly tightened around me. I’ll take that as proof that you are enjoying yourself”.Jinyoung said thrusting in harder so that Jaebum had to grab on to his shoulders in order to keep himself from falling off Jinyoung’s lap.

Jackson watched Jaebum’s expressions with fascination. He seemed to be struggling to give an answer. Like he didn’t want to submit to Jinyoung’s words . Well , Jackson never really expected Jaebum to be submissive. That would be too much of a reversal.  
He found that he liked the way the elder grit his teeth trying not to make a sound even though it was pretty useless and the way he arches his back when Jinyoung bends down to leave a bite mark on his collarbone.

  
Jackson did always have a slight crush on him. Sure Jaebum was a guy( Quite obviously so)but Jackson was a pretty broad minded person.

  
There was a tent in his pants and his hard on was painful bit he didn’t make a move to touch himself.

One; because if he’s caught then he can’t claim that he saw this by accident and he didn’t stay and enjoy the show.

Two; Well, because he couldn’t take his eyes off of what was going down in the kitchen. Call him weird or perverted Jackson was pretty sure he crossed that line a long time ago.

  
He saw Jinyoung taking his mouth from Jaebum’s neck to admire the now red bite mark they he placed there. Satisfied, he looked at Jaebum with amusement.

“Well if you really don’t like it, you won’t come would you?.”

  
He said smiling sadistically . Jaebum looked at him ,frustrated. “You know that’s - _hah_ \- i-impossib-le”. He panted as Jinyoung sucked his nipple and tweaked the other. Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum eyebrow raised teasingly.

“And why is that hmm?” He questioned, voice low.

He stopped stroking Jaebum’s cock eliciting a low whine from the other. Instead, Jinyoung began to caress it, fingers barely grazing the flushed skin. Jaebum growled ,frustrated at the sudden loss of friction. 

“ _B-because_ …”. Jaebum hissed as Jinyoung picked the skin of his hip.

  
“Because?”. Jinyoung asked lazily.

He pressed his blunt fingernail onto the slit of Jaebum’s cock and watched in amusement as the other cried out. He stopped thrusting roughly and began to grind his hips slowly against Jaebum’s ass.

Jaebum moaned as Jinyoung moved torturously slow inside him. He tried to grind back. To finally get release. But Jinyoung was having none of that.

  
“I asked you a question didn’t I ?”. He said softly.

He gripped Jaebum’s hips tightly, halting his efforts. From his spot behind the door Jackson gulped. He didn’t know Jinyoung had this in him.

 _Sure_ he was charismatic and extremely handsome but seeing this…this…dominant side of him threw Jackson off guard in the best way possible. 

 _But then again…_ He thought recalling back to the times where he had seen flashes of Jinyoung’s sadistic nature. (As in almost every time he bullies his fellow members, especially Yougeom...poor kid).

...Perhaps he should have seen this coming.

_And Jaebum…_

Jackson wouldn’t mind hearing those high notes once in a while. It made him weirdly turned on.

  
_Or maybe it’s not weird._

  
After all, basically anything with a pulse would totally consider Jaebum hot. And Jackson was a strong supporter of public opinions.

  
He could hear Jaebum panting.

  
“You really want me to say it?” . He asked as Jinyoung continued to play with his nipples, decorating the tanned skin around with small bite marks .

  
Jinyoung looked at him smiling with faux innocence.

“Only if you want to come.”

He spanked Jaebum’s ass roughly making the other jump slightly on his own painful hard cock.

He wanted to grab Jaebum’s hips and slam into him but ,he resisted the urge to do so. Making Jaebum submit was much more satisfying.

  
Jaebum growled. He hated it when Jinyoung did this to him.

Stopping when he was just about to go over the edge and then drag out the rest for his own personal amusement.

Jinyoung didn’t seem like he was going to change his pace. He licked the outer edge of Jaebum’s ear . Jaebum shivered . As much as he liked this sort of thing right now he really needed to come.

  
_fuck it all_.

He let go of his resistance.

  
He leaned closer to Jinyoung who looked mildly surprised for about half a second before his usual smirk came out.

“Finally figured out an answer?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“That’s wonderful. Now tell me…do you want to come?”

  
“ _Yes_.”

  
“Why?”

  
Jaebum smashed his lips against Jinyoung’s, catching him off guard for the first time today.

Jinyoung didn’t stay surprised for long and tried to the control but Jaebum wouldn’t have it. After fighting for dominance Jaebum broke the kiss before Jinyoung could take over and smirked , mouth half open and panting.

  
“Because you mess me up so _good_ Jinyoungie... I can’t _control_ myself.”

  
Jaebum cringed internally but seeing as how Jinyoung’s eyes darkened he knew that it did the trick.

  
Jackson gaped . _What did he just say?_

  
God, what else did he not know about his members?

  
What next?

  
Youngjae’s eternal love for snakes?

  
Bam Bam's closet full of skeletons?

  
This was getting too much for Jackson…but that didn’t stop him from watching the rest.  
Jinyoung chuckled rolling his tongue inside his mouth.

  
His grip on Jaebum’s hips tightened enough to leave bruises.

  
“You _really_ now how to rile me up don’t you?”

He asked Jaebum voice so low that Jackson had to strain his was to hear him. Jaebum looked at him questioningly.

  
Jinyoung got up suddenly lifting Jaebum with him.

Jaebum yelped and wrapped his legs around Jinyoung to avoid falling down.

  
“Jinyoung what th _-ahghh_

  
His cry suddenly turned into a moan as Jinyoung’s cock hit his prostate hard.

From this angle Jinyoung could reach inside much better.

Jinyoung pulled out of Jaebum and carried him to the counter and laid him down, his back towards Jinyoung with his upper body was on the counter .

  
He slapped Jaebum’s ass cheek smirking at the low groan Jaebum let out.

Jinyoung grabbed a fistful of Jaebum’s hair roughly and jerked his hand upwards making the other man arch his back harshly and lift his head.

  
“ _Ah!_ ”. Jaebum cried out at the sudden movement. Jinyoung leaned over his shoulder and came closer to his face.

  
“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow. You asked for this, _baby_.”

  
Jaebum shivered when Jinyoung’s breath blew against his ear.

Jinyoung pressed his cock against Jaebum’s hole and without any warning whatsoever he thrust in burying himself deep enough to hit Jaebum’s prostate in one go.

  
Jaebum cried out , jerking forward because of the sudden intrusion but Jinyoung didn’t let him move.

Holding Jaebum by his waist he thrust into him with renewed passion and all Jaebum could do was hold onto the counter edges and try to adjust to Jinyoung’s pace.

But of course Jinyoung was having too much fun watching Jaebum struggle and moan because of the strength of thrusts to let him.

Just when he thought Jaebum was trying to push back, match his pace he made it faster; making the other gasp for air or made it slower; making Jaebum whine in annoyance.

  
 As time passed Jinyoung’s thrusts began to loose their smooth rhythm.

Jackson watched as his hips began to stutter. He heard Jaebum,“Jin-young- I’m c-close.”

If their was any blood left in his brain Jackson was sure that it had headed south making him both lightheaded and very _very_ hard.

He palmed himself through his cotton shorts. It was talking all his willpower to stop himself from dropping down his shorts and jerking off.  
He swallowed hard as he heard Jinyoung growl .

_Damn ,that’s hot._

  
Jinyoung flipped Jaebum around so that other face him and leaned in to kiss him roughly.

Jaebum opened his mouth letting Jinyoung explore the insides of his mouth with his tongue while he did the same to his partner.  
Jinyoung twisted his nipples making Jaebum moan into the other's mouth.

  
Jaebum felt Jinyoung's thrusts getting shallower .

He was close.

Jaebum broke away from the kiss and looked at Jinyoung. Jinyoung was panting hard , much like himself. It was during times like this when Jaebum could truly appreciate Jinyoung’s sharp and elegant features. When he was pressed up against him, Jinyoung’s piercing eyes , the fullness of his lips, the sharp edge of his nose and the slanted lines of his eyebrows looked ethereal to Jaebum. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. 

“Come inside me.” . He said gazing into Jinyoung’s brown eyes.

  
He saw Jinyoung’s pupils dilate at his request.

With a sharp nod he pulled out his cock right up to the tip and thrust it in again in in go. Jaebum moaned loudly making Jinyoung get closer to tipping over the edge.

With a few more thrusts Jinyoung came inside Jaebum. Jaebum spasmed as he felt the translucent liquid release inside him.

After a while Jinyoung pulled out.  
He frowned as he saw that Jaebum hadn’t come . He pulled Jaebum closer to him and made him stand up.

Jaebum held onto the counter as his legs were threatening to give away. Jinyoung dropped onto his knees and covered Jaebum’s cock with his mouth.

Jaebum gasped as the cold wetness of Jinyoung’s mouth surrounded his cock. The change in temperature itself was enough to make him come.

… But if he did come in less than five seconds into a blow job,

  
_I would probably never hear the end of it._

  
He doesn’t want Jinyoung’s ego to inflate more than it already has.

So he decided to hold on longer.

Or try to, at least .

Jinyoung was quite adequate at deep-throating.

So when Jinyoung grazed his teeth down his cock and then swallowed it whole, twisting his tongue around it skillfully, Jaebum threw his pride out of the window because  _fuck,that felt good_.

He needed to come.

He cried out and came inside Jinyoung’s mouth.

Jinyoung choked a little but didn’t pull away until he swallowed all of the white fluid.

He pulled away from Jaebum’s now limp cock with a ‘pop’ and stood up.

He looked down at Jaebum who was panting heavily, Hair mussed up, eyes were half coded , lips red from heavy making out and body covered in little bite marks. (Some not so little.) . He looked completely and utterly fucked out.

  
Jinyoung's heart started to beat unnaturally fast. He loved the way Jaebum looked. Specially the way he looked right after sex.

He wanted to straw at him all day.

 _Fuck_.

Jaebum looked at him confused at his sudden zoning out.

He was about to get up from the counter when Jinyoung suddenly pushed him back onto the smooth surface and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss.

Which surprised Jinyoung. He knew Jinyoung as a more…hot and heavy kind of person.

  
After the putting on their pants, Jinyoung rested his head on the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

  
“Jaebumie….” .

  
He heard him whisper.

  
“What?”

  
Jaebum asked, closing his eyes.

  
“ You look so good.”

  
Jinyoung’s breath tickled his neck.

  
“So?”

  
“So I’m hard again.”

  
Jaebum groaned.

“We have work tomorrow.”

  
Jinyoung lifted his face and pouted.

  
“I can make it quick.”

  
“ _No_.”

  
“ _Please_. I’ll do your chores for the rest of the month.”

  
Jaebum opened one eye.“All of it.?”

Jinyoung nodded . “All of it.”

  
Jaebum sighed and gave in earning a smile from Jinyoung.

  
“ _Fine_. But I don’t think I can walk right now.”

He kept his feet gingerly on the floor and winced at the lain that shot threw his lower body.

Without any warning Jinyoung lifted him off the ground and placed him within his arms, bridal style. Jaebum squeaked at the gesture but didn’t complain. Jinyoung gathered him up and took a step towards the door and halted.

  
He looked at Jaebum. “Your dripping in me.”  
Jaebum sent him a withering look.

  
“Don’t say it at if its _my_ fault that you came twice in me and didn’t bother with a condom just because I told you I was clean.” . He huffed.

  
Jinyoung shrugged. “We can’t have you dripping all over the kitchen, so…”

  
He reached out into his pocket and pulled something out.

Jaebum’s eyes widened and before he could protest Jinyoung plunged the small black plug into Jaebum’s ass.

It had a thin neck which expands into a larger sphere down the way. It sat snugly at Jaebum’s entrance trapping the semen inside successfully.

Jaebum gasped. “Don’t _do_ those kind of things without warning me you idiot.”

He cried, outraged. Jinyoung smiled innocently.

  
“But you wouldn’t have agreed and then we would have had to clean up I the morning before the others woke up, which would mean we wouldn’t have had time for morning cuddles like we do now.” . He finished, smiling.

Jaebum rolled his eyes but there was no hate in it. He found that rather than making him mad these kind of thoughts Jinyoung had were very endearing.

  
“You actually carry butt plugs around?  
Pervert.”

  
“Says the pervert who gets off having sex in public spaces.”

  
“Hey stop kink shaming me. Like youre any better.”

  
“But that’s why you love me.”

  
“I’m starting to rethink my choices.”

  
Somehow Jackson didn’t want to hear this playful banter between the two.

It seemed as if he was intruding in on a very I intimate moment and it made Jackson uncomfortable.

Sure, watching them having sex was hot but _this_ seemed wrong.

At least according to his brain. It’s like when your watching porn and they suddenly go all lovey dovey vanilla on you and your just squirming in your seat listening to them profess their undying love for each other.

  
Jackson stepped away from the door and ran into the bathroom (which was thankfully at the end if the short hallway.)as fast and lightly as he could.

He thanked whoever that’s up there for not making the floor boards creek.

He looked down at his erection which was standing proudly against his toned stomach. He locked the door and started to touch himself.

He stared to run through what he saw.

Jinyoung growling like a wild predator…Jaebum looking so freaking gorgeous on top if the breakfast counter….and his noises. _God_ , his moans.

He imagined how it would have been if _he_ was there too …if _he_ was the one top of Jaebum …making him make the lewd noises possible, and in no time at all he came on his hand.

  
He washed his hands and headed to his room. Sitting down on his bed after stealing Younjae’s water he tried to process what he just witnessed.

  
His friends were … _involved_ with each other. He always thought they were close…but not that close. He sighed and flopped down on his bed.

He yawned loudly.

He checked the the time to find out it was ten thirty.

Not _that_ late, but now the exhaustion hit him hard. Shaking his head free from all impure thoughts about his members he fell asleep knowing that he would never be able to look at the two the same way ever again.

When Jackson got up next morning it was almost noon.

He shot up from bed and ran out of his room. Mark was already gone.

 _Dammit_ why didn’t anyone wake him up?

He almost knocked into a chair when he saw Jinyoung standing behind the counter with a sponge in his hand.

  
Jinyoung looked up and smiled .

“Hey, the manager called into say that the shooting was cancelled cause of the rain or something. So we got the day off.” . He said bending down to wipe the counter.

  
Jackson opened his mouth and closed it again. Like a goldfish.

He didn’t know what to say. Trying not to sound like a complete idiot he asked casually,

  
“Where are the others?”

  
“Well Yougeom and Bam Bam went shopping and I think Younjae went to get some food with Mark cause there’s nothing for lunch.” . Jinyoung said and threw the sponge into the sink.

  
Jackson gulped . He had to make sure yesterday was…well, real.

  
“A-and Jaebum?” . He winced internally as his voice wavered.

  
“Oh Jaebum has a headache so he slept in. He stayed up pretty late yesterday."

  
_Yup. Totally real_.

  
“Uh, yeah I get it. Umm he must have been practicing pretty hard.”

  
Jinyoung smirked slightly.

  
“You could say that…”

  
He walked past Jackson and stopped at the door frame.

  
“Hey, Jackson?”

He heard Jinyoung call him . His voice was soft but firm . There was a hidden wickedness in it. It made Jackson’s palms sweat.

 _OK Jackson you can do this. You saw nothing OK ? Like nuh uh. Neyt. Nothing_.

  
He turned around and gave Jinyoung his signature smile.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“It’s awkward to stand outside the door right?”

  
Jackson blinked. “W-what?”

  
Jinyoung smirked at him. Lips curled at the corners and eyes glittering with mischief. He shrugged and glanced at Jackson.

  
“All I’m saying is…if you want to join, you just need to ask. We like the company.”

He said and breezily walked out of the kitchen leaving a speechless Jackson in his wake.


	2. Three is a crowd. ( and the more the merrier.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung offered him an invite and Jackson decided that it's only polite to accept it graciously.  
> Read. : freak out for fifteen minutes baker giving into the voice in his head.
> 
> Best decision he had made in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Yes I know this is loooooong overdue . Heh. I write in my phone and it kind of erased the story while clearing space or something and I had to write it all over again and than life aka school happened and I was writing this in tiny bits fay by day. But it's finally finished ! Huzzah ! *Pats my self on the back*  
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I cringed and had fun writing it.  
> Ps: sorry of there are any errors I don't really have a beta reader.  
> Bye bye !  
> Yes, holy being just a minute I need to post how before I go wash my eyes in holy water. Yeesh.

It’s funny how these things keep happening to him.

  
Jackson thought numbly, crouched on the kitchen floor with his hands around his knees, pulling them closer to his body. He stared at the beige wall, his eyes glazed and unblinking.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

And then out of frigging nowhere your friend / teammate invites you to a threesome which also includes your five year crush.  
_Yeah_. Jackson thought as he continued to bore a hole in the pale beige wall in front of him. _That happened._  
He groaned exasperatedly and hid his face between his legs.

  
_“It’s awkward to stand outside the door right?”_

Jackson fisted two clumps of bleached hair as if he was trying to forcefully extract the memories from earlier this morning.

“ _All I’m saying is…if you want to join, you just need to ask.”_

The words reverberated in his head, repeating again and again like a broken record.

“ _We like the company.”_

Jackson buried his face in his hands, fingernails clawing at the black strands above his forehead.

_No._

It wasn’t funny how these things keep happening to him.

Ten minutes later Jackson stood in front of Jinyoung and Jaebum’s dorm room , his hand hovering over the door knob.

_Wait what if they started already…_

Jackson thought his eyes automatically straying towards his watch. 9: 10, it read. He had gotten here well ahead of time then.

 _Well it’s not like you thought about it for long._ Droned a voice in his head.

Jackson huffed , momentarily startled. Is it possibly to be betrayed by yourself ?

_I did not. I thought about it OK?_

He replied to himself .

_Thought about how you’d be on top of Jaebum you mean._

Jackson felt his ears flush red. Shut up.  
He stopped the conversation and focused on anything but that guilty statement.

At least …he tried to.

Flashes of yesterday’s events ran havoc inside his head. He gripped the doorknob tightly, as if to anchor himself in the current timeframe. Not that it did anything really, once the dam broke everything inside came out hard and fast. Whether he liked it or not.

_Jaebum in the kitchen._

_Jaebum against the refrigerator._

_Jaebum on the counter-_

_Shut up_ . He screamed at himself and his weak mind. His face had turned a soft shade of pink by now.

_Stop thinking about it._

_Jaebum underneath him ,holding out his hands-OH MY GOD WOULD YOU STOP._

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut ,putting way too much pressure on the doorknob than necessary in his embarrassment ,making it creak open unknowingly. But it wasn’t the sound of the door opening in slow motion, revealing him in all his awkward glory that made him wish that the floor would swallow him whole …

It was what followed it .

“Ah, hello Jackson, nice to know that you’re

prompt.”

Oh yeah, he really wanted to be one with the wooden floorboards now.

_Okay buddy you can’t quit now let’s just try and act normal OK?_

He gulped once before stepping into the room slowly.

It wasn’t like he hasn’t been here before (far from it.) But he’s never been in here for a reason this bizarre , _ever_. The room looked the same, well almost. The previously separated twin beds were alone together to make a bigger bed at the right hand corner of the room and Jinyoung and Jaebum who usually stay a decent distance away from each other in his vists were practically on top of each other, with Jaebum on Jinyoung’s lap and Jinyoung’s hands wrapped possessively around Jaebum’s torso.

Jackson froze for a moment before he forced himself to act like his brain didn’t just implode from the provocative visual he was seeing. From Jinyoung’s knowing smirk he figured that the older had some this in purpose ,to unsettle him …in the best way possible of course but Jackson wasn’t going to let Jinyoung play him however he wants.

 _Even though he is._ Said the little sardonic voice in his head.

 _Well yeah ,At least I’m not going to let him see it._ He reminded himself. 

“Jaebum here was getting a little frisky so we decided restart without you ,you don’t mind do you?” Jinyoung asked as Jaebum slowly slid off his lap and into a more presentable upright position.  
Jaebum frowned at Jinyoung’s words. “Me? But weren’t you the –” Jinyoung’s phone went off effectively silencing him. Jinyoung looked at the caller ID before smiling up at Jackson and his boyfriend. “It’s Mark, right I’ll go out and take it while you to-” , Jinyoung gestures between Jaebum and Jackson and gets his up. “- do something about your awkwardness and talk a little yeah? You have my permission to start without me. I don’t mind , since I’m nice like that.” He finishes with a wink and the door shuts softly leaving the two others in silence.

Time seems to drag by so painfully that Jackson almost got up apologized and got the heck out of there until,

“Can I kiss you?”

For a moment Jackson thought he was imagining things . He turned his head towards Jaebum whom he has been trying abound looking at since Jinyoung left. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw that the tips of his hyung's ears were pink. Jackson wanted to touch them, to see if there were as heated up as they seemed .

_Yeah , cause all you need now is another kink to add to your fucking overflowing bucket of the ones you already have._

To which Jackson said , _Fuck off_ and moved forward almost on unconsciously and placed his lips square on Jaebum’s .  
Jackson’s eyes were closed so he didn’t see the way Jaebum’s eyes widen a little before fluttering shut , how his fingers curled in slowly or how the pink of his ears turned into a dark cherry red. All Jackson knew was that they’ve been kissing for approximately twenty seconds and the other hadn’t pushed him away yet and that that was (hopefully) a good thing.  
Finally after a good ten minutes passed Jackson broke the kiss to come up for air. He glanced at Jaebum ,who seemed to be as out of breath as he was. Jaebum caught his gaze and held it for a few seconds before he looked away . Jackson raised his eyebrows quizzically.

Was he shy or something ?

His question was answered by the dark pink blush that still colored Jaebum’s ears. Jackson found it cute. It wasn’t like he saw this everyday. He would like to see it. To see Jaebum embarrassed and flustered because of him, everyday.

 _But_. Jackson sighed.

_We don’t always get what we want do we?_

_Well now you’ve gotten a chance to do him as you’re wasting it by Not. Doing . Anything . Well done, champ no wonder you don’t get laid often_.

The voice in his head reactivated.

Jackson sighed. _Why am I so savage to myself? Is this some sort of divine retribution for all of my antics ?_

  
Although it did have a point, he looked at Jaebum who was now fiddling with the material of his tee . _I should be doing something_. So he gathered up all the courage that remained in his last resort reserves. ( the ones he kept just in case he had to face a man eating lion or a murderous Jinyoung, he honestly thought the latter would be more terrifying.)

“Is it OK if I do something hyung?” he asked , immediately regretting it as he saw the look in Jaebum’s face which was a mix of surprise and confusion.

“What kind of something ?” Jaebum asked hesitantly. Jackson pulled himself closer to the other until his breath ticked Jaebum’s ear.

“This kind of something”

He whispered making Jaebum jolt before biting his ear . Jaebum gasped at the sudden contact and Jackson loved the sound of it. He wanted to hear more. Slowly he wound his hands around Jaebum ,seeing him closer. Jaebum obliged without too much resistance making Jackson sigh in relief internally. _At least he doesn’t hate it. That’s a good first step._

He wrapped his hands around Jaebum’s lean waist and pulled him closer until his back was flush against his chest. Jackson hissed as Jaebum’s ads for snugly between his thighs. The affect of having Jaebum’s ass pressed onto his crotch was beginning to show. He felt Jaebum stiffen for a second as his cock poked his ass cheeks through the thin material of his pajama shorts before he ground back making Jackson let out low moan . Jackson pulled his lips off Jaebum’s ear and turned him around so that is hyung was facing him and oh, was he thankful towards himself for doing so. 

Jaebum’s face was flushed , his lips were still slick from the long kiss they shared earlier and ..oh. Jackson’s eyes widened slightly as his eyes came to a halt after trailing down the other's torso. Jaebum was hard. Painfully so.  
With their attention diverted in other things neither of them noticed as the third and final participant joined them in the bedroom again, positioning himself behind Jaebum and facing Jackson.  
Jackson jolted as he heard Jinyoung’s voice.

“I see that you decided to start without me….”

His hand travelled down Jaebum’s torso and rested on his half hard cock, palming it through the material of his shorts. Jaebum’s mouth dropped open at the action he let out a small whine. Jinyoung smiled wickedly. “Perfect. Now we can really get down to the action.” He looked at Jackson. “ How about that?”  
Jackson blinked.

_Wasn’t this too fast?_

_What if I screw up?_

_What color is my underwear?_

“ I...” unsure if how to answer he looked at Jaebum who clears his throat. “I’m fine with it.” He mumbled holding Jackson’s face for a while before looking away. Jinyoung kissed Jaebum’s crown affectionately.

“See ? We’re good to go ...you still feeling up for it?” Jinyoung asked the corners of his math curling up in an impish smirk.  
Jackson blinks again, throwing away the muddles mess of thoughts in his head before slowly nodding . He moves closer to the pair and levels his gaze with Jinyoung’s . He answers with a smile of his own to hide the chorus of protests that was roaring in his mind .

“I was always up for it.”

Jinyoung tilted his chin up. Amusement and a spark of want evident in his deep brown eyes. Jackson returned the stare hoping that he seemed way more brazen than he felt on the inside which was just about as brazen as a mouse in a room full of cats. (However Jinyoung trumps a room full of cats very easily... _please let me not look like I’m about to hyperventilate in a couple of seconds_.)

“Are you two done staring each other down or should I go make myself a sandwich?”

Jaebum grumbled from between them making the two others look at him. Jackson’s first instinct was to laugh . What it was funny. He let out a chuckle and immediately regretted it.

_Nice going doofus . You single handedly destroyed the mood._

To his utter bewilderment he heard Jinyoung echo his chuckle with one of his own. And just like that the too heavy atmosphere that had congested around them evaporated leaving a comfortable silence in its wake. Jinyoung smiled and Jaebum huffed .

“Ah, much better…” Jinyoung said. He looks at his fellow members. “Mark called and told me that they’ll be out all day because of a shoe fair or something and Bam Bam refusing to leave ….” He trailed off and gives the other two a saucy smile. “It’s best of we use are time while we have it don’t you think ?” . Anticipation and a tinge of fear hung in the air but it was nothing compared to the utter riptide of anxiety that was churning in Jackson’s stomach .

This is really happening.

You could always back out.

_No._

The reply came out harsher and driven than he expected. _I must seem quite mental to the two in front of me_ , Jackson thought as he sat still , overcome by his own stubbornness. 

“Jackson.” It was Jaebum’s voice.

Jackson turned his head towards him.

“yea-” lips came crashing down in his.

The shock made him fall back onto the bed dragging Jaebum with him. Jackson caught on to Jaebum’s shoulders and rolled on to his side until he landed with his hands caging his hyung and his legs on either side of Jaebum ,bent at the knee.

Jinyoung whistled from behind them . “ Don’t like being pushed around do you ?” . He got up and sat himself down in front of the other two.

He leaned back on his wrists . “ Go on, I’ll watch. For now.” He said , eyes glinting with challenge . Jackson dropped his gaze to the beneath him. Jaebum stared back at him.

 _Here goes nothing_ .

 _Well actually it’s everything . The sliver of pride you have , your reputation your platonic relationship with your members among other things ._ Chimed the voice in his head.

_Fuck off._

He leaned down and captured Jaebum’s lips with his own. As he thought Jaebum didn’t give him entrance all that quickly, opting to twist his tongue with the others in a heated fight. Jackson was seeing stars. The nice kind . The kind that made you tingly inside.

Jaebum’s mouth tasted like mint tooth paste and it was hotter than he could imagine. Without breaking the kiss he slowly lifted Jaebum up so that he was seated on the bed with his legs on either side of Jackson’s torso . Jackson let his hands wander down his torso . He could feel his hyung’s muscles spasm under his light touch.  
He slowly brought then back up so that they were grazing Jaebum’s nipples. He twisted them slowly earning a sharp gasp from Jaebum .

“He likes it when you play with his nipples, totally breaks down at that.”

Jinyoung’s voice started him but not enough to make him freeze like before . _Huh, I’m getting used to this . Should I be concerned?._  
He broke the kiss to come up for air. Jaebum was flushed and his lips were a dark shade of red. The visual made Jackson want to kiss him again but he decided not to. Instead he placed his lips on one of Jaebum’s nipples. He felt Jaebum’s stomach cave in at the touch. He began to draw circles with his tongue around the bud. Jaebum shivered and pulled Jackson’s head into his chest . Jackson bit down in the nipple and Jaebum cried out .  
“ _Ah_ …like that….” His voice did wonders for Jackson’s cock which was hardening rapidly. He proceeded to do the same to Jaebum’s other nipple making the vocalist really live up to his name.

Jaebum moaned as Jackson bit the skin around his nipple and gasped as he felt a finger stroking is hole. He twisted around to see Jinyoung with a bottle of lube in one hand and a mischievous smile adorning his handsome face .

“Do carry one you two, I’m just going to spice things up a little .” Jinyoung smirked at the two who were looking at him intently. “nothing wrong with that, don’t you think ?” he finished pushing a slick finger into Jaebum.

Jaebum keened and gripped Jackson’s biceps tighter at the sudden intrusion. Jackson looked at Jinyoung suddenly feeling out of his depth. Reading the slight panic in Jackson’s eyes Jinyoung smirked , beckoning him to come closer with a curl if a finger. Jackson leaned forward automatically, his expression confused and Jinyoung kissed him . To his surprise , Jackson didn’t pull back, opting instead to accept the invitation and let the other's tongue roam around inside his mouth. He heard Jaebum cry out again . Probably due to Jinyoung inserting another finger and scissoring him roughly. Jinyoung finally broke the kiss and moved back , leaving Jackson blinking and a little dazed. “Your cute when you’re confused, not a bad kisser too. I liked it.” He winked making Jackson sputter .

“I…I’m always cute.” He replied with as much sass as he could muster .

Jinyoung laughed softly. “ne,of course you are…”

Before Jackson could reply he felt Jaebum move on tip of him grinding on to the fingers that Jinyoung had inside him. “Aww, did my baby feel left out? Wanted another finger didn’t you ?” Jinyoung asked , his voice dangerously soft. He pulled Jaebum’s heard back by his hair and shifted other's position so that he was in his knees and inserted a third finger. Without giving him time to adjust , Jinyoung began fucking Jaebum’s hole at a rapid pace. Jaebum moaned as he felt the intrusion. Jackson let his hands wander in the smooth skin of Jaebum’s torso . He felt his hyung shudder a little as his finger tips ghosted on his hardened nubs. Keeping one hand on Jaebum’s chest he tilted the other man’s chin upwards with his free hand and bent down to kiss him . Jaebum opened his mouth willingly and twisted his tongue with Jackson’s. The kiss was sloppy but intense. After a while Jaebum broke off the kiss and slid down on to his elbows . Jackson wonders for a moment if taking two people at once was too much for Jaebum. It was only for a moment however as his brain froze for the umpteenth time as he felt Jaebum’s deft fingers pull down his shorts to reveal his hardened cock . Jackson let out a hiss as the cold air struck is sensitive member and then almost doubled over when he felt Jaebum’s mouth around it. “ _ha-h_ …” he let out a shuddering breath as Jaebum pulled his mouth away , reached for a condom that laid on the bedside cabinet and rolled it onto his cock with that exquisite mouth. Jackson almost saw stars . He looked down at Jaebum diligently sucking his cock as if it was the best thing in the world. All of the times he jacked off to this fantasy couldn’t even come near how good his tongue actually felt.

“Well someone’s excited to get things going aren’t they ?” came the drawling reply from behind Jaebum .Having muttered something along the lines of , _shut the fuck up , Jinyoung ._ It wasn’t too clear with a cock filling his mouth but Jackson assumed that he had gotten the gist of it. A small smile came to his lips. It was nice to know that his hyung acted like his hyung . Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had heard it. Jinyoung smiled wider .

"Not happy with my treatment baby?”. He purred kneading Jaebum’s buttocks. Jackson felt Jaebum shudder under Jinyoung’s ministrations . “ Well I can up my game,…” he leaned onto Jaebum who still had his lips around Jackson’s cock and said, “I’ll be expecting a quite the reward.” And without taking anymore time he leaned back and slowly started pushing his cock into Jaebum’s stretched hole . Jaebum’s eyes widened and his mouth tightened around Jackson’s mouth as he let out a throaty groan that send vibrations down Jackson’s cock . Jackson’s vision blurred a little at the edges as he came in long white spurt. He slowly pulled out of Jaebum’s mouth , after the high if his orgasm subdued a little. Jaebum arched his back as Jinyoung slid inside him deep and thick. With his cock buried to the hilt inside Jaebum , Jinyoung rolled his hips , stirring Jaebum’s ass . He pushed deeper when he felt Jaebum moan loudly. “ _st_ .. _op_ … _Jinyoung_ I .. _ah_..” His dazed ramblings fueled Jinyoung to pull out swiftly and change the pace completely by pounding into him at a merciless pace. At one angle he felt Jaebum’s entire body quiver. He smirked wickedly .

“ found it .”

He said as he aimed another thrust at the same angle and Jaebum’s slid from his elbows into the bed in a shuddering heap. Jaebum twisted the sheet under his fingers and gasped when he felt Jinyoung’s hand slap his left buttock . His ears turned pink as he realized that his cock hardened painfully at it .

“Come now , tell me if you like it .” Jinyoung said , as he pulled Jaebum’s hair making him arch his back . Jaebum frowned at a particularly hard thrust . “I… _like it_ ” he mumbled, panting but Jinyoung wasn’t going to let him get away that easily.

“What was that? Couldn’t really catch it” he asked , eyebrows raised in a picture of faux innocence.

He slapped Jaebum again, harder this time and kneaded the reddened flesh slowly . Jaebum was funding it very hard to keep his wits about him . “I said , I _like_ _it_ !” he gasped after Jinyoung landed the second slap. Jinyoung winked at Jackson, who was staring at the couple pupils blown wide and his cock hard with arousal. “Quite the kink dint you think ? Wait till you see the rest .” Jaebum realized that Jackson had been staring at them the whole time his body shuddered at the thought of it . It seemed that he liked being watched. Before he had anymore time to ponder on the thought he felt Jinyoung grip his hips . “ I’m close” he panted as his thrusts got quicker . Before Jaebum could brace himself or do anything Jinyoung pushed deep into him and came . Jaebum shuddered , mouth open in a loud whimper . He felt Jinyoung’s come shoot into the condom inside him and he felt him walls contracting at the sudden heat. He was close to letting go himself when he felt Jinyoung’s hand shake under his stomach and curl around the base of his cock. Jaebum moaned when Jinyoung strayed to stoke him slowly at first and then quickening the pace until Jaebum couldn’t think straight .

Jinyoung slowly pulled out of Jaebum and lifted his lover up so that he sat propped against him. Jaebum rested his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder . His eyes fluttered shut and his lips shone in a dark red that Jackson wanted to kiss and make the color bleed deeper into Jaebum’s lips. Jinyoung turned Jaebum’s head towards him and kissed him . The hand on his dick was already too much for him and the kissing only made him loose himself more . He felt his edges fraying slowly as Jinyoung’s tongue licked inside his mouth but he needed a bit more . He almost screamed when Jinyoung slowed his pace and began stroking him lazily. “ _Jinyoung_ ” he gasped breaking the kiss.

He tried to stoke his own cock but Jinyoung was having none of it. He held Jaebum’s wrists at Jaebum’s back with one hand and began to bite his neck. Jaebum struggled weakly. “I need to co-” was all he could manage before his cock was enveloped in a wet warmth. He looked down to see Jackson looking up at him , his mouth around Jaebum’s cock .

“Just returning the favor , hyung” Jackson said , his mouth turned up at one end in a crooked smile .

 _Damn that brat. Trying to act cocky._ Jaebum bit his lip trying to keep his voice down .

 _Although_ . He thought _,_

_it’s probably too late for that._

Jackson wasn’t as good as Jinyoung but he was nothing if not diligent. He traced his tongue along the vein in Jaebum’s cock making him swear under his breath. “ _Fuck_ Jackson I’m going to come .” he gasped as Jackson sucked the precome that had dripped down his cock slowly as if he was savoring the taste.

“Then come ,hyung”Jackson whispered lips red from sucking Jaebum’s cock.

He stroked Jaebum quickly making the elder moan and finally orgasm . Jaebum threw his head back at the intensity of his orgasm, his mouth open in a silent cry. His body quivered as he came in white stripes in his stomach . His energy spent he flopped onto Jinyoung who stroked his hair and laid a chaste kiss on his lips. After a few minutes his high receded and Jaebum saw that Jackson was hard.

Again.

Jackson felt Jinyoung’s eyes on him and blushed. Yes he had gotten hard while sucking Jaebum’s cock and no he didn’t know he could do that before today.

  
_Before he had actually sucked Jaebum’s cock._

_Shut up_. Jackson growled at the voice inside his head.

 _But it_ was _a nice cock_. Jackson vowed to bathe himself in holy water and purge this unwanted voice inside his head .

Later. But right now ,

“It’s fine I’ll take care if it .” Jackson stuttered hoping that he didn’t look completely unconvincing .

Jaebum chuckled. “hey, I’m not dead yet. Stop treating me like freaking flower.”

Jinyoung snorted. “This from the same person who passed out in the right after my blowjob.” 

“ _one_ time Jinyoung . And hey I was seriously tired that day .”

  
“Nah,” Jinyoung smiled at Jaebum’s frustration.

“My mouth is just that good.” He chucked at Jaebum who rolled his eyes .

Jackson choked on his own spit. “Ignore him” Jaebum said to Jackson but there was no bitterness in his tone and Jackson noticed how Jaebum’s eyes softened a little when he looked at Jinyoung .

  
_Must be nice ._

  
“Go over to the headboard, I’ll ride you.”  
With that Jackson was thrown out of his thoughts and into reality. Although given the nature of the events that took place today , Jackson was having a hard time thinking of this as reality.

“Umm…you don’t have to force-”

Jaebum pushed him back and he felt the solid headboard of the bed against his back. The look in the elder's eye was entrancing, he could get lost in it.

“I want to.” Jaebum said pressing a hand firmly on Jackson’s chest as If to keep him down.

But Jackson wasn’t going to run away from a willing participant .

Especially not from him, Im Jaebum. Jackson leaned back ,giving up his weak resistance.

Jaebum leaned over Jackson and reached for another condom and then slid it down Jackson’s length with practiced ease. Jackson shivered when Jaebum stoked his cock a couple of times before bending down to lick it. Jackson hissed and opened his mouth in an appreciative moan. He could feel Jaebum’s mouth around him it was pleasant and overwhelming at the same time .he ran his fingers through Jaebum’s hair and swore under his breath as Jaebum ever so lightly scraped the head of his cock. Jackson bucked his hips pushing more of himself into Jaebum . Jaebum choked in the length a bit but didn’t protest.

After a while Jaebum pulled his mouth away leaving Jackson’s cock hard and slick. Jackson watched while Jaebum positioned himself above him and slowly engulf his cock. Both of them moaned when Jaebum sat down on Jackson’s pelvis taking him in completely. Jackson gasped. The sensation was completely different from the oral he had gotten earlier . Without thinking he jutted his hips up and Jaebum shuddered on top of him.

“ _warn_ me before you move” Jaebum stuttered before leaning forward to place his hands on the headboard. Balance achieved Jaebum lifted himself off Jackson and onto him again . Jackson gripped Jaebum’s hips and before Jaebum could lift himself up again he pushed into him . Above him he heard Jaebum groan. His voice was addictive. Jackson thrust into him a few times before he pushed Jaebum onto the bed , swiftly changing their positions. Jaebum looked at him, confused.

“What are you- _mph_ ” his words were smothered by Jackson’s lips on his, biting and licking .

Jackson threw Jaebum’s legs over his shoulders and pushed into him. Jaebum moaned unto Jackson’s mouth . Jackson smiled into the kiss as he felt Jaebum cling onto him with renewed passion.

“You like that ?”he whispered softly.

  
Jaebum flushed at the question. “I- _hnn_ - _yes_ ” he seemed as Jackson pulled out all the way and thrust himself in roughly. Jackson smirked. He bit onto the skin on Jaebum’s pectorals and began thrusting at a steady but hard pace. Jaebum whined underneath him, his body writhing under Jaebum’s mouth .

“ _stop_ – _ah-_ I-I’m going to-”

Jaebum moaned as his hands clutched the sheets desperately and he arched his body to take more of Jackson’s cock inside him.

Jackson lifted his mouth off of Jaebum’s skin and wrapped his hand around Jaebum’s neglected cock making him arch his back to an almost painful extent. He looked Jaebum in the eye.

“Then come for me .”

He said and began to pump his cock roughly. Jaebum moaned at the new stimulation and he felt Jackson’s thrusts getting sloppier and mire swifter. He was close. With a cry Jaebum came in Jackson’s hand and Jackson followed soon after as he felt Jaebum’s walls tighten deliciously around him. Jaebum shuddered at the sudden burst of hot come inside him and went limp. He dropped into the mattress, breathing heavily. Jackson slowly drew out his cock and tied the condom before chucking it in the bin beside the bed. He had completely forgotten about Jinyoung until the latter spoke up.

“Well that was _intense_.”

Jackson's ears went pink when he realised that Jinyoung had been watching the whole time . And his blown out pupils and the come staining his hand he had liked what he had seen. 

“ _Ugh_ I don’t want to move for another _week_.” Jaebum grumbled . Jinyoung picked his cheek fondly.“OK you giant baby you stay there until I go get a towel.” Jaebum huffed but didn’t protest at the show of affection like he usually does. “Hey Jackson help me get the towels will you ?” .

Jackson scrabbled up from bed and followed Jinyoung into the bathroom. 

“Today was great by the way , you were great.” Jinyoung said smiling a little as he wet the towel in the sink. Jackson blushed. “Yeah well ,um ...you guys were amazing too and ugh thanks for the invite.” He mumbled sheepishly. Jinyoung laughed. “Who are you and where is our over confident donsaeng?” Jackson huffed.

“ Stop laughing hyung ! I bet I was way better than you .” he muttered as Jinyoung ruffled his hair.

“Oh really ? Wanna find out ?” Jackson smiled .

“Maybe later. Jaebum would probably murder us. I mean we have a shoot tomorrow.”

Jinyoung laughed again.

Jinyoung was laughing lot. It eased the feeling of intrusion that Jackson was trying to ignore for a while now. It felt as if they _actually_ wanted him to be there. 

 

They cleaned up Jaebum and after trying to protest for about ten minutes Jackson found himself lying on Jaebum’s right on the bed. Jaebum promptly fell asleep while Jinyoung read something on his phone.

 _This_.

Jackson thought as Jaebum unconsciously snuggled into him.

 _Is nice_.

  
_Told you that you won’t regret it ._ The smug voice inside his head retorted.

  
And for once Jackson let it be.

 **Outside**.

  
“Do you think it’s safe to go in yet?” Youngjae asked Mark.

Mark shook his head. “let’s give them a few minutes. Did you hear them in the phone ? They’re going _hard_ .” Youngjae sighed. “You know they could at least _try_ to hide it . Or be quiet. My headphones aren’t the sound cancelling kind .” 

“whatcha talking about hyung.?” Yougeom asked. Mark coughed loudly and Youngjae stammered. “ugh.. nothing hyung was just taking about ,ah Jackson’s snoring, yes ,that’s _really_ very annoying.” Mark snorted after Yugeom nodded obliviously and went off to find Bam Bam to see if he had a spare key.

“Yeah , his _snoring_ .” 

“Shut up,” Youngjae muttered . “Why don’t we just go get some food yeah ?”

“Yup that’ll take my mind off what’s happening right-“ “ _Oh my god just_ – pizza for everybody! Come on I’ll pay !” Youngjae hollered as he dragged Mark and the others into the car again.

“You owe me big time,hyungs.”

Youngjae muttered as he started the engine and drove off .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it ? Tell me in the comments they really keep me going ! I'm just happy to contribute to the bottom Jaebum tag. Always and forever .  
> Let the sun shine on !  
> Adios !

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you're reading this then that means you read it till the end! Of you did read it, Kamsamida! Drop a kudos if ya liked it and don't forget to comment!  
> Author san out!


End file.
